Guardians
by redforever
Summary: When Dumbledore decides to take Harry's protection one step farther and hire a personal guardian for him, everyone has to pay the price. How can one person have such an effect on the entire school? Bad summary, R&R please!


"You have a request for your guardian services Alexis."

Alexis Daxon frowned. So soon after her training? "So soon sir?" She knew she was in high demand, but she couldn't imagine the high price that was being paid for her now.

"Yes, this is of the upmost importance that you fulfill this duty." The man replied, glancing over his desk casually. "I had recommended sending Damion along as well as your partner and mentor, but the client refused. Who knows why."

Damion was the strongest guardian around, as well as being a water warrior. While being a warrior wasn't anything new, having one affinity was something entirely different. Damion was one of the most sought after guardian's around, and though he was nearing the age of thirty-five, the age most guardians retired, he showed no signs of slowing. He was one of the few who loved his job completely.

Guardians were one of the only a few creatures that offered protection. Though considered human, their link to magic was stronger than most witches and wizards, which in turn, caused a heated debate about whether or not they were to be counted as humans or as a breed all of their own.

"I'll do my best Sir." Alexis replied slowly, still confused as to why the president of the Guardian's Board of Directors was paying so much attention to one assignment. He had always disliked her before because of her affinity, why was he caring now?

The man sighed, finally giving Alexis his full attention. "Ares, there's a high chance that you won't make it out of this alive. The enemies are far worse than what we could've possibly prepared you for. It's your responsibility that the client survives whatever may happen."

There was a pause as the man let the word's sink in. Silently he stood up from the desk and walked around to stand in front of the girl. "You're the best we've got, I know you can handle this." With a pat on her shoulder he turned and headed back to his desk, a silent dismissal.

Nodding her head slightly in parting, Alexis turned and walked stiffly out of the room. Her first mission and she was probably going to die. She couldn't wait to hear what Damion had to say about this.

_~The start of a beautiful rivalry~_

Harry Potter stood on Platform 9 ¾, looking for a familiar touch of red hair that would separate the Weasley family from the rest of the students. Eventually he found Hermione instead and he pushed his way through the crowd towards her.

"Hermione! I've been searching for you forever. Tonks just dropped me here with barely a goodbye and some lame excuse that she had to meet someone else soon." Harry mumbled into the hug he was currently caught up in from one of his best friends.

Pulling back slightly Hermione searched his face, shaking her head as she fixed Harry's ever stubborn hair. "I talked to Tonks once over summer, but she didn't seem distant then, maybe there is something with the Order happening." Her gaze fixed to slightly over Harry's shoulder, and he turned to see what she had glimpsed. "Oh look! There's Ron and the others now! About time, I thought they were surely going to miss the train this time."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled through the crowd and put through the regular hugs that came with the Weasley's. He truly did like Ron's family, but sometimes it was a bit too much hugging for him considering what he had grown up with.

"Harry! Hermione! Let's find a compartment before we get stuck with Slytherin's." Ron said, sliding out of his mother's fussy grasp. With a few more comments on 'staying out of trouble' which went on deaf ears, the group was on their way to find a compartment to sit in.

A body slamming into his was unexpected, and Harry found himself falling to the floor, swearing silently. He looked up to see whom he had ran into, only to find the cool steel eyes of Draco Malfoy glaring at him. "Watch where you're going Potter. Maybe next time that Muggle-born or your blood traitor will actually be useful instead of just wasting air." Without a backwards glance, Draco brushed himself off and walked past the group. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind, glaring at the three.

Hermione shot an irritated glance over her shoulder at the retreating Slytherins before helping Harry off the ground. "Don't listen to them Harry, something has obviously made Malfoy mad."

"Or he's just acting like his normal prat self." Ron muttered, opening a door and sliding into an empty compartment, Harry and Hermione following behind quietly.

_~Or the start of a horrible truce~_

Hogwarts. She had been sent to Hogwarts. Her suicide mission was to be held at a school for underdeveloped witches and wizards. Right.

Alexis risked a glance at her escort. Her hair was a bright bubble gum pink, and though that didn't exactly make her feel any better about the deal, it wasn't the worst part. Currently, she could see a train off in the distance which, she presumed, held the students that would be attending this…school.

"Well we better hurry along then if we are to beat the other students. Don't want to be caught in the rush." The pink haired women hurried Alexis into a carriage and shut the door. As it started to move, she caught the sight of a hideously tall man with a long, un-groomed beard. Fighting back the urge to bang her head against the wall she groaned and leaned back against the seat. Repeating "I will not kill myself" silently over and over.

The other women watched Alexis hesitantly. "Are you sure you're ready for this? You seem pretty young."

Alexis chuckled lightly at that, cracking an eye open to peer at the other. She still couldn't remember her name, Tanks? Tomks? "I know more magic than the best students at this school, I could probably take down anyone in hand-to-hand combat, and I control fire. I seriously doubt I'm going to be any more prepared for whatever you have to throw my way than I already am."

Tonks, that was the name, watched Alexis for a moment more before grumbling about 'hormonal teens' and turning to glance out the window. "Oh look, we've arrived." Opening the door she stepped out, waiting for Alexis to follow before shutting it.

"Oh joy." Glaring at the castle she sighed, what a great way to die.

**Authors Notes: Well obviously this is my first Harry Potter fic, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry if the characters are a little OC, I'm not perfect. Well, as always, review make me happy!**


End file.
